


The Avengees

by Kimbwordpoet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimbwordpoet/pseuds/Kimbwordpoet
Summary: Note: I have not watched Avengers: Ultron, Infinity War, or Endgame - so this fanfic will probably be inaccurate for the life spans and activities of the Avengers.---------------This Fanfic is the story of the children of the Avengers having to take over the mantel due to the untimely deaths of all The Avengers; except for Thor and *possibly* someone else.





	1. Untitled at the moment

I. Kesha Laufeyson  
Waking up these days gets harder and harder. When I wake up here, the past replays right before my eyes. My dad's skin is always warm when I wake up next to him. And for a moment I think "See! It DIDN'T happen He's okay!" But his chest doesn't rise and fall anymore. And his snores are silent. Only where I lay next to him is he warm. He is still ice cold. Mom is still ice cold next to him. The Avengers are still all laying lifeless in their pods; oblivious to the tears of their devoted children who are left behind.  
"Hey."  
"Oh hey."  
My sister always knows where to find me. Outside of Loki, Heather has been my complete rock in life. The death of our parents seems to have made us even closer - and we were already joined at the hip when everyone was alive.  
"How long have you been here?"  
"A vision woke me up out my sleep a little while ago. Then I remembered you guys came home so I came looking for you."  
"Anything new yet?"  
"No. I tried to see if Jarvis could decipher any of it but no."  
"Have you talked to Kelly anymore? I can't imagine she hasn't seen anything."  
"She's seen more than me, but nothing concrete either. I'm thinking of using the Scepter for an extra boost of power." Heather sits down on the opposite side of our father and runs her fingers through his hair. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah. I was remembering when Dad still read me Bedtime Stories as an adult." Heather knowingly laughs at my memory.  
"Daddy spoiled us!" A dark edge crept into her voice. "He kept us his Princesses till the end."  
"Yeah he did. We're going to bring him back you know. All of them. We just have to keep faith."  
"Kesh, it's been five years. Five years of constant battles, five years of in-fighting with Angel and James over me, five years of botching Stark Industries, and all without ANY leads on who killed him!"  
"I wouldn't say any leads." Heather sighs.  
"I can't entertain that possibility."  
"You can't or you won't entertain it? I know you're in love with the guy -"  
"I'm not!"  
"Well we can't tell! Look at this tomb Heather! ALL The Avengers are laying here except Thor and Captain America. And the four of us know where Thor is."  
"You mean Loki knows where Thor is."  
"Same difference. But how is it that we can account for everyone except Captain America?? Why doesn't Jack know where he is? Jack's mission on this team is to wear you down away from your family and away from Angel so he can control Stark Industries and find a way to kill the last Avenger left standing!"  
"You don't know that! There's NO evidence that Cap and Jack had anything to do with anything!"  
"That's what Jack wants you to think!"  
"Look, I know you and Loki have your reasons for wanting me to chose Angel -"  
"The whole team has good reasons. I don't trust a guy who has nothing to lose in this war. We've all lost our parents. Loki has to keep his brother in hiding. We can't rule. But Jack's father is not laying in here. Jack stays with his father's followers and only comes here to woo you and get control of Daddy's company!"  
"Jack fights his fathers' followers just like we do! Look, I'm not saying I don't see that Jack wants to run Stark Industries - but I can't run this place by myself. Angel loves me, and I love him, but Angel has no interest im helping me continue Daddy's legacy."  
"So Loki and I are chopped liver now??"  
"No! Come on, say we win this war and everyone comes back and we're all safe. Say its like how it was when everyone was alive. You'd be ruling on Jotunheim with Loki! I'll be here on my own still trying to keep this place above water!"  
"You overexaggerate. Yes, we'd be ruling Jotunheim, and probably visiting Thor on Asgard a lot. But I wouldn't let Loki have me neglect my family and obligations. You wouldn't be alone. We wouldn't let you alone." We held hands.  
"I know. I just...I need more time to think. Right now all that matters is bringing Daddy back."  
"Agreed."

II. Heather Stark  
My sister is one of the most passionate people I've ever known. It still shocks people that I am as devoted to her as I am to our parents and Angel. But Kesha and I grew up together. From the moment Daddy signed the papers to officially take her on as his own, we became blood. We never wanted her to feel like she wasn't a Stark. Blood is not the only thing that makes people family. However, her passion towards the conspiracy theories Loki fills her head with has me split. I won't doubt what she and Loki think is true. I trust the two of them completely. But truth be told, I am the sole blood heir to Stark Industries. They only control how Stark Industries is seen and ran intergalactically. I am the home base. The true future of Daddy's legacy. Outside of my work with The Avengees, this is my life's ambition. Nothing means more to me than bringing glory to Stark Industries. Tge man I marry needs to have that ambition as well. I want to love and be loved by my future husband as well. Angel and I love each other, but his ambitons lie elsewhere - not Stark Industries. Even when Daddy was alive he couldn't get Angel to take a serious Executive interest in Stark the way Jack was invested. Maybe all Jack wants is Stark Industries. Not me. Just what marriage to me can bring him. Maybe I need to run this alone and just marry the guy I love. I can't do this alone though. I really can't. I'm afraid. Maybe Daddy would've been better off having sons than daughters. He needs a stronger willed child. Well, Kesha is PLENTY strong willed. She should've been hid natural child. Not me.  
"Ladies." Oh God.  
"Loki." Kesha runs to him and throws herself into his arms - planting millions of kisses all over his lips and face. "Ugh. Get a room you two!"  
"Like you don't act the same way when you see Angel!"  
"Where is Angel anyways?"  
"He was still when I woke up this morning. Which reminds me, Loki, can I borrow your scepter?"  
"More visions?"  
"The same one. But still blurry. I need more power to see than Jarvis or Kelly provide."  
"What are you going to use for a transmitter?"  
"Daddy's computer."  
"Isn't that just like using Jarvis though?"  
"Kinda. But I feel like I'll need the narration to decipher it if it does clear up."   
"I'll try not to break him." Loki remarks with that smug grin on his face. I don't care that he's a God and my brother-in-law; I'm going to smack him.  
"Whatever dude. Can we go now?"  
We all hear some Booms in the far distance.  
"What the hell was that?"   
"People decided to wake up for battle early today."  
"Want me to go deal with them?"  
"Eh, I think Kelly and the others should be able to handle them. It doesn't sound too out of control yet."  
"Don't you want Kelly here to help you see your vision?"  
"She had the same vision as me - just a bit longer that's all. We both can't see anything worth figuring out."  
"That REALLY worries me."  
"It worries me too. Which is why I think the scepter is the only way powerful enough to help me interpret things."  
As the three of us leave the memory vault, the Booms outside get louder, but are spaced further apart. That probably means either Kelly, Jack, or maybe even The Bartons are there battling. I won't worry TOO much yet. At least I'll TRY not to worry too much. The longer the battles, the more innocent people are hurt or killed. I suddenly wish I'd called everyone into work today so that they won't be barricaded in their homes among the fighting.  
"Maybe I should see if Angel is up to help calm things down..."  
"Heather..."  
"What?!"  
"Stop worrying! I'm sure they got it."  
"Well we don't know for sure if anybody's out there!"  
"Call everyone and see where they are."   
"I'll check and make sure Thor and Jane are secure."  
"Isn't Thrud with them?"  
"No, I saw her downstairs on the way to find you two."  
"THRUD!!!!!"  
"Hea-ther! Bitch Chillax!!!"  
"I'm sorry but I'm REALLY starting to -"  
"Yes?" Thrud runs into our view and I relax. A little. "What's wrong?"  
"When's the last time you spoke to your dad?"  
"Last night. I'm sure they're fine you guys - don't worry!"  
"You know Heather. ALWAYS worrying."  
"Hey everybody! Wassup?" An all too familiar voice greets.

III. Angelus Banner  
I see my three favorite people hanging out in the hallway. My best friend Loki, his wife Kesha, and her sister; my Love, Heather. No doubt the Booms in the distance has Heather worried about everyone's safety. But I'm sure its fine. Thrud is even here. She'd NEVER leave her parents if things were seriously wrong. To try and calm her nerves, I plant a nice one on Heather's beautiful lips and go in for a distraction.  
"Missed you this morning." My sexual innuendo towards Heather always gets a chuckle or two from Loki and an annoyed look from Kesha.  
"I had a vision again. The same one actually. Woke me up out my sleep. Didn't want to wake you."  
"What did you see?"  
"Nothing. Again. I'm hoping the scepter can help me." I'm trying to keep cool, but her answer does concern me. Heather's visions are pretty intense and precise. The fact that she keeps getting the same grainy and blurry vision lately is concerning. Kelly is getting the same blurry vision, and Kelly's visions are WAY more advanced due to her father being so powerful. This is not good.  
"What do you think its trying to show us?"  
"I almost feel like its a premonition thats not ready yet or something."  
"Not ready yet?"  
"Like, some other things have to happen first before this can come about."  
"Maybe thats what its trying to tell you."  
"Over and over again though? I've been having this same vision for the last three days." We all gather in the Hub around Tony's master computer. I'm thinking Heather is going to consult Jarvis first about this. As powerful as she is, the only three of us that can handle Loki's staff is Kesha, Thrud, and Loki himself. They're Gods. Well Kesha and Thrud are Demigods - but still - basically Gods. I'm severely tapped out when he lends me that thing. But Heather is stronger than she gives herself credit for.


	2. Untitled at the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have not watched Avengers: Ultron, Infinity War, or Endgame - so this fanfic will probably be inaccurate for the life spans and activities of the Avengers.  
\---------------
> 
> This Fanfic is the story of the children of the Avengers having to take over the mantel due to the untimely deaths of all The Avengers; except for Thor and *possibly* someone else.

IV. Thrud Odinson

V. Kelly Maximoff

VI. Jack Rogers

VII-IX. Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel Barton


End file.
